The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine in which air compressed in a compressor wheel driven by a turbine wheel and then heated in a heat exchanger is mixed with fuel; the resulting air-fuel mixture is burnt in a combustor, and a generated combustion gas is utilized for the driving of the turbine wheel and the heat exchange in the heat exchanger.